The Anniversary
by AuthorAtHeart88
Summary: It's that time of year that Kurt dreads, but also holds dear to his heart. But with the changes in the family dynamics, is he the only one that remembers?


The Anniversary

Summary: It's that time of year that Kurt dreads, but also holds dear to his heart. But with the changes in the family dynamics, is he the only one that remembers?

Author's Notes: This story is written while Kurt is in his senior year at McKinley in the fall. The events of the spring of season 3 and the fall season 4 have not occurred yet. There is no Sugar or Rory as they would not have made this story work.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

Kurt sat at the desk in his bedroom, staring at the wall. His eyes were focused on the calendar. One day in particular. For the past eight years he had marked the day solemnly. The day was approaching and for him, it still felt like the first time.

Knock, knock.

"Kurt?"

"Come in," Kurt said, pulling his gaze away from the calendar. He turned in time to see his father open the door.

"Dinner is just about ready," Burt said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kurt said.

"All right," Burt said and left the room.

Kurt followed a few minutes later and settled in his usual place at the table as Carole brought the casserole dish from the stove.

Finn hurried in and settled in his chair as Carole took her seat. They all put some food on their plates and talk swirled about what they all had done that day.

When they finished eating, Burt said, "So you two know, our family dinner night on Friday is being moved to Saturday this week."

"How come?" Finn asked.

"Well, you mom has a company dinner that night and we need to go to that, so family will be Saturday this week," Burt explained. "Make sure you don't may any plans for Saturday night, okay?"

"This Friday?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah," Carole said. "It's been scheduled for months."

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" Burt asked, glancing from Kurt to Finn and then back to Kurt. "Is there something going on at school Friday night?"

"No," Kurt said, a feeling of sadness washing over him that his father didn't know the significance of the day.

"Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Can I be excused?" Kurt asked. "I have a history paper due this week that I'm a little behind on."

"Of course," Carol said.

Kurt took his place setting and put it on the counter in the kitchen before returning to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. He felt his father had really moved on, forgetting the day that Kurt's mother had died. He was certain he was the only one to remember.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

The next day Kurt made his way to school feeling slightly alone. His father was the only one that really knew what impact that day had made on him. He reached his locker and quickly found the books he would need for his first class.

"Good morning, love."

Kurt closed his locker and looked into the loving eyes of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

"Morning," Kurt said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserable.

The loving eyes immediately turned to ones of concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kurt said knowing he couldn't burden anyone else with what he had to deal with.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "I might be able to help."

Kurt offered Blaine a small smile. "Thanks, but I've got it covered."

"Just remember I'm here for you." Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I know," Kurt said. "We should get to class."

All day long Kurt tried to focus, but he kept thinking how his Dad forgot the death of this mother. A part of him was really hurt making him think his father never really loved his mother.

Kurt entered the choir room and settled in a chair at the back. He quickly pulled out his phone and started searching for florists to pick the right arrangement for him to take to her. Every year he made sure it was just right to honor the woman who had given him life.

"Someone's getting flowers," a voice said as his phone was pulled out of his hand.

Kurt looked up and saw Santana had his phone. "Give it back, Santana."

"Tell us what your sweetie did for you to look at flowers for him," Santana pressed as Blaine entered the room.

"Now, Santana," Kurt pressed, really not in the mood to deal with the bitchy cheerleader.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" Santana asked moving closer to Blaine. "I think if you tell all of us what your favorite is, then you'll get a big surprise in a few days."

Kurt stood up and put his hand out, palm up. "Give me my phone now, Santana."

"If your sweetheart didn't do something, then there must be another reason," Santana said, pushing the topic.

Blaine took the phone from Santana and handed it back to Kurt. "You're assuming things and you know what happens when you do that.

Kurt took the phone and slid it back into his pocket before sitting back down.

"I'm only putting the clues together," Santana said as Blaine settled beside Kurt. "If neither of you are talking, it tells me things are not happy in Klaine world and the only reason for that is because one of you cheated. And if Kurt is the one looking at flowers, then Kurt is the guilty party."

"Why is Kurt guilty?" Rachel asked entering the choir room with Finn.

"He's cheating on Blaine," Santana said.

"Kurt! How could you?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you really frowned on that stuff," Finn said.

"I am not cheating," Kurt repeated. "Maybe you need to stop assuming and let people live their lives without interfering."

"Neither of us would cheat," Blaine said. "We care too much about each other to hurt the other by cheating."

"All right, everyone," Will said entering the choir room. "Take your seats so we can get started."

Everyone sat down. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his own, giving it a little squeeze.

"We are going to mix it up for this week's assignment," Will said. "We've done competitions with boys against girls, duets and solos. Now we are going to do small group numbers. There are a lot of great musical groups with three members in all genres. You are going to be broken down into groups of thee and as a group you will choose a song, figure out the parts and come up with the choreography. Each group will perform on Friday. The best group will be treated to Breadstix by me."

"Sweet, " Santana said. "I know who I want to work with."

"Not so fast, Santana," Will said. "All of your names are in this had and I will pick teams that will determine the groups. There will be no switching. The groups remain."

Will moved to the piano and reached into the hat. "Group one is Quinn, Santana and Blaine."

"We've got this," Santana said smiling at Quinn.

"Group two is Mercedes, Tina and Puck."

"Perfect," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Group three is Finn, Rachel and Brittany," Will said.

"Maybe you all shouldn't even bother preparing a song," Rachel said with a big grin.

"And that last group is Sam, Artie and Mike."

"We are going to rock this," Artie said.

"So, break into your groups and start brainstorming," Will said.

As everyone started moving to spread out around the room, Blaine asked, "What about Kurt?"

The room went silent and everyone looked at the young man.

"Didn't I call his name?" Will asked.

"No," Blaine said.

Will looked around. "I forgot we had an odd number of people," Will said. "Well, Kurt, it looks like you can join whichever group you want."

"We'd love to have you," Blaine said.

"I don't think so," Santana said. "I'm not splitting this prize four ways. It's bad enough I have to share it with two people."

"Santana," Will warned.

"I don't need a group," Kurt said. "I did duets by myself, I can do this by myself as well."

"Kurt, the point of the assignment is to work as a group," Will said.

"Then I guess I won't do the assignment," Kurt said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Kurt," Will said.

"I'm leaving."

Kurt walked to the door and disappeared down the hallway.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

Kurt was in his room later that day, trying to get his homework done. He had ordered the flower arrangement for pickup on Friday when he had gotten home from school. He had his history book open trying to finish the report, but just couldn't focus.

"Hey.'"

Kurt turned toward the door and saw his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi," Kurt said. He lowered his gaze feeling guilty for his behavior during glee rehearsal. "Sorry about earlier."

"There's no need to apologize," Blaine said entering the room. He moved over to the bed and sat down so he was facing Kurt. "The others could have been a little more accommodating."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said, knowing he really wasn't in the mood to sing anyway.

"If you want, we could find someone to join us and be our own group."

"It's not necessary," Kurt said. "The others would say you and whoever else we got were getting more changes to win the prize. It's easier to just not do it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine pressed.

"Yeah" Kurt said.

"Come sit next to me," Blaine said.

Kurt got up and moved to his bed. He sat down next to Blaine who wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?" Blaine asked.

"I know," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I appreciate it, but this is something I have to do myself."

"It doesn't put you in harm's way, does it?"

"No," Kurt answered honestly, knowing it wasn't a physical pain, but an emotional one. "I won't be in any danger. I take care of this every year."

"All right," Blaine said.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

As the next two days passed, Kurt hoped his dad would say something when his father realized the date. But Burt went on with his daily routine. He was hurt that the date was so easily forgotten.

Kurt made his way down the hall at school heading for glee rehearsal. He didn't want to go, but Mr. Schue reminded him he was a part of the club and was expected to be there.

He entered the room and headed for the chairs at the back. The others slowly trickled in, conversing about their groups performance for the following day. Kurt pulled out one of his textbooks and searched for something to read.

"Awww, Kurt is all by himself today," Santana said. "You've been awfully quiet this week. Are you angry because none of the rest of us want to perform with you?"

"Santana, leave me alone," Kurt said, not bothering to lift his head.

"The truth must hurt," Santana said. "And what's even more shocking is that you are being more of a drama queen than Rachel."

"Hey," Rachel said.

"I call it like I see it," Santana said. "And the fact that Kurt has been by himself a lot this week without Blaine just supports the theory that Kurt has a special someone being hidden from the rest of us."

"Leave it alone," Kurt said, the anger building.

"Why should I?" Santana pushed on. "You are cheating on the hobbit but don't have enough respect to tell him you are done with him. You've bought flowers but they didn't go to the boyfriend we know because he hasn't been seen with the flowers."

Kurt raised his head slightly, anger blazing in his eyes. "Stay out of it, Santana. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Quit being so difficult," Santana said. "We all know what everyone else is doing, but it seems as if you're the only one who doesn't want to share."

Kurt lifted his head fully, locking onto Santana's gaze. He asked slowly, "Do you really want to know? Because I can tell you, you're not going to like it."

"It can't be that bad," Santana said.

Kurt stood up as more of the New Directions entered the choir room. He hated she thought he would cheat on Blaine and was ready to set the record straight. He faced Santana, his eyes never leaving hers.

"When you go home, is your mother there?"

"Of course," Santana said with a shrug. "She's always there."

"So, you can talk to her about your day, the good, the bad, the ugly?" Santana nodded. "Then you're lucky, just like most everyone else. You have that opportunity. But I don't. I can't go home and tell her about the great performances we had in glee, the bully I've been subjected to in the hallways or how happy Blaine makes me feel."

"Kurt," Will said, but the young man kept going.

"You know why I can't do that? I can't because my mom is dead. I can't get those loving words of encouragement. I can't get those sweet touches or that gentle kiss that only a mother can give."

"But Kurt," Finn said.

"I know my dad married, Carole and I do love her, but she's not my mom. She loves me like a son but she's told me she never wants to take the place of my mom."

"Kurt," Santana said.

"No," Kurt said loudly. "You wanted to know, so now I'm going to tell you because I told you to drop it, but being the stubborn and selfish person that you area, you had to make wrongful allegations, making everyone think I would cheat on Blaine when he is the best thing to happen to me." He took a breath and could feel everyone's gaze on him. "I am quite certain none of you had to go through what I did, watching as the woman who had given you life fight against the disease that was destroying her body. Seeing the brave face she put on each time you entered the room, but knowing the pain was bad, but that she didn't want to scare you."

Kurt could feel the tears filling his eyes. "She wanted to make sure I was all right. She wanted my life to be as normal as possible. She felt bad she was leaving us, but the disease was relentless." The tears fell down his cheeks. "And I hate that she's gone. She loved me so much. She wanted to see me grow up. But she can't. She's dead and the anniversary of her death is tomorrow. That's why I was looking at flowers so I can go to the cemetery. And it's even worse this year because I am the only one that remembers. This is the worst day of the year and I have to face it alone." Kurt closed his eyes. "My dad doesn't care. He knows it's tomorrow and he could care less."

"Kurt, he may have forgotten."

"How could he?" Kurt asked. "It's like he never loved her."

"Kurt."

"No!" Kurt yelled. "He's forgotten and I shouldn't have to remind him."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Santana said quietly.

"No, you're not," Kurt said angrily, his eyes opening and looking at the cheerleader. "You're not sorry. You're never sorry because most of the time you think before you speak, no matter what anyone says. You had to push and push, even when I told you to drop it because you felt you were right and honestly didn't care who would get hurt. Are you happy now? Are you glad you pushed me to tell you this in front of everyone? Are you ready to go spread it through the entire student body how after all these yeas I still miss my mom and hate that she died and that I pick flower arrangements to put on her grave?"

"Kurt," Santana said, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You wanted to know," Kurt pressed. "Go share. I don't care."

He ran down the few steps and was out of the choir room door a second later. Kurt heard his name being called, but kept running. He reached the parking lot, jumped into his Navigator and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kurt was on emotional overload and needed to get away. He needed to find someplace secluded where he could stop and attempt to calm down. He found a park that was hidden and pulled into one of the empty spots. He shut off the engine and moved to the passenger seat. He pulled his knees to his chest as he leaned against the door. Kurt rested his head on his knees, allowing the tears to fall freely.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kurt tiredly lifted his head and squinted into the light that was shining through the window.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Kurt reached over and was able to get the drivers side window down.

"Are you all right?" the voice asked again.

"Yeah," Kurt said tiredly. "I was upset and was afraid I'd be in an accident and pulled over until I calmed down."

"That was good thinking, but the park is closing."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I'll leave right now." He wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you okay to drive? Maybe you should call someone."

"I'm all right," Kurt said. "Thank you for waking me. I hope you will accept my apology for being here so late."

"It's all right. Please drive safe."

"I will," Kurt said. "Thank you."

He quickly moved to the drivers side and pulled out of the park. He was emotionally exhausted and he was certain Finn had told his father about his outburst during glee. He wasn't up to dealing with that.

Kurt drove around and finally pulled to a stop in a familiar driveway. Looking up at the large two story colonial, he saw the lights were on throughout the first floor and in two windows on the second floor. He reached for his cell phone and saw there were dozens of messages, texts and voicemails, that he had missed.

He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came a voice after the second ring.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt? Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay."

"Do you need me to come to you?" Blaine asked.

"I was wondering if I could come in," Kurt said. "I'm in your driveway right now."

"You're here?"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine push the curtains back from the second story window. Kurt answered, "Yeah."

"Of course," Blaine said, dropping the curtain and disappearing from view.

Kurt ended the call and climbed out. He had only taken a couple steps in the driveway when the door opened. Blaine came running toward him without shoes on. He reached Kurt and enveloped him in a big hug.

"I've been so worried," Blaine said, emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, holding him tight.

Blaine leaned back and placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks. "You're freezing."

Kurt was vaguely aware that the temperature had dropped and his body was trembling.

"Come on," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Let's get you inside."

Kurt leaned into Blaine as he was guided inside. With a gentle shove, the door closed behind them as Blaine led him into the living room. He maneuvered Kurt over to the footstool and gently helped him sit down. Blaine let go of Kurt and moved to the wall by the fireplace. With a flip of the switch, the fireplace came to life and Kurt felt immediate warmth.

Blaine hurried out of the room and a returned a moment later with a blanket. He wrapped it around Kurt and pulled the ends close around the front as he sank to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "I just didn't know where to go."

Blaine released one hand on the blanket and grabbed Kurt's hand. "It's all right, Kurt. You can come to me anytime. I'm here for you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

Tears fell down Kurt's cheeks. "I've messed everything up."

"No," Blaine said, leaning forward and pulling Kurt in for a hug. "You didn't. You were upset and Santana kept pushing. I'm just grateful you're here. I've been so worried. I just came home to get some warmer clothes before I resumed the search with the others."

"Others?" Kurt asked.

"You dad, Carole, Finn, all of the New Directions and Mr. Schue," Blaine explained leaning back. "We've been looking for you since you left the school. We were terrified something happened."

Kurt looked down, guilty for causing so many people to worry. "I just...I was overwhelmed."

"You had to regroup," Blaine said. "But you need to call your dad. He's worried."

"I...I can't."

"He's afraid he's lost you forever," Blaine said. "He needs to know you're safe. He's worried and stressed, and you know he's still recovering from his heart attack."

"I can't talk to him," Kurt said. "Could you? Could you let him know I'm safe?"

"Give me your phone."

Kurt pulled out his phone and handed it to Blaine. He tightened his hold on the blanket as Blaine sat down on the footstool beside him. Blaine dialed the number and put his phone on speaker. It rang twice.

"Kurt?" came his father's voice.

"No, sir. It's Blaine."

"Why do you have Kurt's phone?" Burt asked. "Did you find him?"

"He's safe," Blaine said. "He's exhausted, but safe."

"Is he...is he...injured?" Burt asked and Kurt knew his father was choosing his words carefully.

"He doesn't have any injuries," Blaine said. "He's just exhausted."

"Where are you?" Burt asked. "I can be there quickly."

"I'm trying to get Kurt to come with me," Blaine lied. "He's still upset."

Burt sighed. "I understand. Blaine, tell him...tell him I love him and I'll be waiting at home for him when he's ready to come home. If he doesn't feel up to school tomorrow, tell him h doesn't have to go. I'll write him an excuse."

"I will," Blaine said.

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Burt said.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye. "I love him and I'd do anything for him."

"I'm so glad he has you," Burt said. "Take care of him and I'm only a phone call away if either of you need me."

They ended the call and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He had never felt so tired.

"I'm going to call Mercedes too," Blaine said. "She'll let the others know you're safe and they can stop searching."

"Can you talk to her as well?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Of course." Blaine quickly pulled up Kurt's contacts and his 'Mercedes.' He made sure the phone was on speaker again.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"It's Blaine."

"Is my boy there?"

"He is," Blaine said. "He's safe. Can you spread the word to the others. I've already talked to Burt and he will probably tell Finn, but you might want to let him know just in case."

"I will," Mercedes said. "Let Kurt know I love him and I'm just a phone call away if he needs me."

"I'll pass that along," Blaine said.

"Take care of my boy, Blaine."

"Forever."

"I'll hold you to that," Mercedes said. "Night."

"Good night," Blaine said and ended the call.

"I made everyone worry," Kurt said.

"They worry because they care," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Why don't we go upstairs so you can sleep in a bed. This is not the most comfortable position."

"Do I have to?" Kurt asked.

"You'll sleep better," Blaine reasoned.

"Okay."

Blaine kept his arm around Kurt as they stood up. He guided Kurt's tired steps to the stairs and up to the second floor. They went down the hall and slipped into Blaine's bedroom. They moved to the bed and Kurt sank down on the plush mattress.

"I think I have some clothes that will fit for you to sleep in," Blaine said, moving to the closet. He quickly found the items and turned to the bed.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"You are not a burden," Blaine said, sinking to his knees in front of Kurt again. "I would do anything you'd need me to do." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands. "I can see you're tired and we can really talk about this tomorrow." His hands moved up and cupped Kurt's face in them. "Kurt, I know I've never suffered the way you did , but you need to remember you're not alone. I'm here for you. I will be by your side forever. You have me and I will do whatever you need to get through this. I will help you through this."

Kurt could fee the tears in his eyes. "That means a lot to me."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

"Come on. Change into this clothes and crawl under the covers to get some sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Kurt asked.

"I'll stay right here."

"Thank you.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

Kurt woke the next morning feeling a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He still felt tired, but didn't feel as overwhelmed. As he opened his eyes, there was sunlight streaming through the windows. Glancing around, he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. The room was familiar. It was Blaine's room. He vaguely remembered arriving at the Anderson household. He had no clue how he ended up in Blaine's bed.

He shifted slightly and felt the arms pull him close.

"You awake?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Kurt said tiredly. "Do you know what time it is?"

He felt Blaine pull away from him slightly. Blaine groaned. "It's after ten."

"We're late for school," Kurt said, but didn't bother to move.

"You dad has excused you if you're not up to going," Blaine said rolling back. "How are you doing this morning."

"My head hurts," Kurt admitted. He knew he had a headache because of all the tears shed the previous day.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Kurt said. He knew what he needed to do, but wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Would you like me to come with you today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt remained still for a moment. He rolled onto his back and looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"You'd blow off school for me?"

"I know today is going to be hard for you after the week you had. I thought if I was there, you could take some strength from me to get through the day."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine said and gave Kurt a kiss. "Go ahead and shower in here. I'll go use one of the other bathrooms."

"I have to grab the bag from the Navigator that has my extra clothes in it."

"Your bag is right by the door," Blaine said. "I retrieved it last night."

"You are amazing," Kurt said.

"I was just thinking ahead," Blaine said. "Anything you may need is in there."

"I love you."

"I love you too.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

A while later, Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat of his Navigator. Blaine insisted he drive since he could see Kurt was still tired.

They stopped at the florist and picked up the arrangement Kurt had ordered. It was a mix of baby's breath, carnations, daffodils and two red roses.

Blaine pulled into the cemetery after the stop and Kurt directed him along the gravel paths. Blaine stopped along the road when Kurt told him.

Kurt stared out the windshield at the tombstone. Even though Blaine was right beside him, Kurt felt alone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked softly after several minutes of silence.

Kurt tore his gaze away and looked into the eyes of someone who loved him dearly. "I would love it if you did."

"All right."

Kurt watched Blaine get out and walk around to the passenger side. He opened the door and offered Kurt his hand. He helped Kurt out and took the flower arrangement. Kurt closed the door and they walked slowly toward the familiar spot.

They finally stopped in front of a stone that read "Elizabeth Marie Hummel, cherished wife and mother, whose love will shine down from the heavens above."

Kurt swallowed a couple times, trying to get the words to form. He took the arrangement from Blaine and sank to his knees, not caring about the stains that would appear on his pants.

"Hi, Mom," Kurt said softly as he placed the flowers close to the headstone. "I'm sorry it's been a while since I was last here. So much has gone on this last year. There is so much I wish I could've told you in person."

The emotion filled his voice. "I think the biggest thing is that I've found someone who really and truly loves me." He looked up at Blaine and reached for his hand. Blaine tool hold of it and sank down to his knees next to Kurt.

"Mom, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you , Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said. "You have an amazing son that holds the key to my hears. I feel honored that he loves me as much as I love him."

"You would definitely like him, Mom," Kurt said looking back at this mother's name. "He's kind and caring, really understanding who I am. He's given me the strength to stand up to the bullies who have been tormenting me for years."

"You son gave me the strength to face my fears and return to public school to let bullies know they have no power over either of us," Blaine said. "You raised an amazing son, Mrs. Hummel, and he is showing that to the world."

"You get all the credit for the foundation Kurt has, Elizabeth," came a male voice behind them.

Kurt and Blaine turned to see Burt standing there with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

"Dad," Kurt whispered.

"Elizabeth gave you an amazing heart and the strength to go after whatever you want," Burt said. "She loved you more than anything else in the world and she was terrified to leave you. I hated it that she died, but I had a small sense of comfort knowing she had given me a piece of herself, she gave me you."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kurt said, standing up.

Burt stepped forward and pulled Kurt into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about," Burt said. "You've done nothing wrong. You loved your mother. You've opened your heart and let Carole in. I know this week has been hard on you. I know you thought I had forgotten, but I hadn't. This is a day I can never forget. This was one of my saddest day because I knew you need your mom and her body couldn't fight any longer. She didn't want to, but the disease couldn't be stopped. She made me promise to take care of you and there are times when I think I've failed her because you've been hurt."

"That's not your fault," Kurt cried into his father's shoulder.

"I should've done more for you, especially this last week. I knew it was going to be hard for you. This is hard every year for you and I should've know it would be harder this year since things have changed in our house."

"I love Carole and Finn," Kurt said.

"I love them too, but they weren't there to see what we went through. That was just us and I should've made sure we faced this day together."

"It's all right," Kurt said. "You're remarried now."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you thought I didn't remember," Burt said. "Every day when I look at you, I see her. Either in your eyes, facial expressions or mannerisms. You are definitely her son and I am thrilled to be your father. I am so sorry, Kurt, that you thought I had forgotten. I can never forget and never will. I hope that one day you will know how truly sorry I am about this week."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said. "I should've come to you with my concerns instead of bottling it all up. I really messed up, Dad."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kurt. And when we do, we learn from them. We've both made some this week, but hopefully, these won't be repeated in the future."

"I'm sorry I worried you yesterday," Kurt said.

"I understand you needed to regroup," Burt said. "I'm glad when you were ready, you went to Blaine. It was a safe place with someone you trusted."

"He is amazing." Kurt stepped back. He looked down at the headstone and back at Burt. "Do you...do you think Mom would like Blaine?"

Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Your mom would love Blaine because he loves you. He is good for you. You've become more confident since the day you two met. I can see the love he has in his eyes for you and I know he is the right person for you."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

"Anytime, kiddo."

Kurt looked back at the headstone and felt that everything was going to be all right.

He immediately scanned the area when he realized Blaine wasn't with them.

"Where'd Blaine go?"

"He's by the car," Burt said after a moment.

Kurt turned and saw his boyfriend leaning against the front bumper, his eyes on the ground.

"I think he wanted to give us a couple minutes alone," Burt said.

"We should probably got to school," Kurt said. "We have glee rehearsal and sectionals are next week." He sighed. "I also need to apologize."

"Do you think rehearsal will run late?" Burt asked as they walked together toward Blaine.

"Probably not," Kurt said.

"Good," Burt said. "Family dinner is tonight."

Kurt looked up at his father. "I thought you and Carole were going to her business event."

"Carole called and said that we had a family situation come up that took priority."

"Carole cancelled?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded. "She felt it was more important to with family today instead of the dinner."

"I can't believe it," Kurt said.

"I told her it wasn't necessary, but she said family comes first."

"She's amazing," Kurt said.

They reached the road and Blaine straightened up. Kurt moved to his side and took his hand.

"You didn't have to leave."

"I wanted to give you a few minutes alone," Blaine said.

"Blaine, if you're not busy tonight, you're welcome to join us for family dinner," Burt said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to impose on family time," Blaine said.

"You're not," Burt said. "You and Kurt are a couple and in my eyes, that makes you family."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "And I would be honored to join you for dinner."

"All right," Burt said. "I will see you two later."

"Bye, Dad," Kurt said.

They watched Burt head to his truck, climb in and drive away.

Once they were alone, Blaine and Kurt looked at one another.

Blaine asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm a little hungry," Kurt admitted.

"Lunch?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said. "Then I want to go to rehearsal. I need to apologize for my behavior."

"We can do that," Blaine said.

"Thank you for coming with me today," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine stepped close to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"I will do whatever you need me to do, Kurt. I'm here for the long haul. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

"Okay," Kurt said.

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

The two of them arrived at McKinley as the students were ending classes for the day. They walked side by side down the hall and came across the Spanish classroom where Will Schuester taught.

Kurt glanced into the room and saw Will was at his desk gathering papers. He stopped and turned to head into the classroom.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

Will looked up at the door. "Kurt! It's good to see you."

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Kurt said moving toward the desk as Blaine stayed in the doorway. "I let my emotions and temper get the best of me and my behavior was uncalled for. I know better and I promise to try to not have a repeat performance."

"Thank you for the apology, Kurt," Will said. "I wish I had known what was going on. I could've tried to help diffuse the situation so that it hadn't happened."

"That's a time I still struggle talking about," Kurt said. "And with the change in our family dynamics, I was overwhelmed."

"Kurt, if you ever feel that way again, you can come to me," Will said. "I know I've never been through losing a parent so young, but I can be a listening ear if you want to talk."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Schue. I really do."

"That goes for you too, Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"I was hoping I could have a few minutes to glee to apologize to the others," Kurt said.

"That's fine," Will said. "We should head down so we can get the group competition underway."

The three of them headed toward the choir room.

As they walked in, they heard Santana say, "You all should go home, we've got this won."

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Finn got up and headed to his stepbrother. Finn gave Kurt a hug, surprising Kurt.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Kurt said as he returned the embrace.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Finn leaned back and looked Kurt in the eye. "I with you would've told me. I would've been there for you."

"I just wasn't ready to talk about it, Finn," Kurt said. "It's not an easy topic."

"When you need to talk, I'm here," Finn said. "I know I never went through what you did, but I did lose my dad."

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said.

Finn let go and returned to his seat. Kurt could see the others were watching him carefully.

"I first want to apologize for my behavior yesterday," Kurt began. "I was overwhelmed and when I kept saying to drop it, people kept pushing. It's not something I like to talk about and share. It still hurts after all these years, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Kurt looked directly at Santana and moved toward her. "I am really sorry for talking that way to you, Santana. I hope you know how badly I feet about that. You know mw, you know that's now how I talk to people or handle confrontations. I hate that I talked to you that way and hope that you will accept my apology."

Santana watched him for a moment and then stood up. She walked toward Kurt and stood right in front of him,

Kurt didn't know what was going. He watched Santana cross her arms in front of her chest.

"I should've listened when you told me to drop it," Santana said. "I'm sorry too." Santana threw her arms around Kurt, giving him a squeeze. "I was worried about you."

"I'm all right," Kurt said, hugging her back.

Santana leaned back and looked Kurt in the eye. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't," Kurt promised.

"All right, everyone, let's head to the auditorium to get this contest underway," Will said. "Kurt, do you want to help judge?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Schue," Kurt said. "I'll just watch."

"Then let's go."

-BK-BK-BK-BK-BK-

Kurt felt a gentle hand brushing the bangs back on his forehead. He let out a sigh of contentment. In the distance he could heard the shuffle of pans, but he didn't want to go see what was happening. He was comfortable right there.

A feather light kiss was placed on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine looking lovingly down at him.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Almost six," Blaine said. "Carole just came in to say dinner is just about ready."

"Does that mean I have to get up?" Kurt asked.

"I think that would be for the best because I really don't think all five of us can fit on the couch."

"You're probably right." Kurt pushed himself up and put his feet on the floor.

"Kurt! Blaine! Finn! Come to the table!" Carole said. "Dinner's ready."

Blaine stood up and offered a hand to Kurt. "Come on."

Kurt tool hold of Blaine's hand as he stood up. They walked to the dining room and saw Finn and Burt were already seated. There were two chairs open, so Kurt slid into the seat beside Burt.

Carole entered the dining room carrying a casserole dish. She set it on the table before slipping into the chair between Burt and Finn.

"This smells delicious, Carole," Kurt said.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said. "I do hope you like it."

They filled their plates and dug into the delicious chicken and rice casserole Carole had prepared. Talk circled around non-important things.

When they finished, Blaine and Finn cleared the table and started on the dishes. Carole took the opportunity to move over to Blaine's vacated seat.

Kurt looked at her hesitantly, wondering if he was in trouble.

Carole put her hand on Kurt's and looked him in the eye.

"Kurt, I want you to know that I love you so much," Carole said. "I was terrified when Finn told us you had disappeared. I feared we'd lost you forever and I couldn't handle that." She squeezed his hand. "You are an important part of this family and for just those few hours, I saw how lost we would be if you hadn't returned home."

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes as the guilt of what he had done to his family washed over him.

"We understand you loved your mom and I don't want to replace her. She was a special woman to you and your father. And you need to remember and cherish all the memories you have of her."

"I am sorry for my actions," Kurt said tearfully. "I know I worried all of you unnecessarily and I wish I had acted differently. I can only hope that you will forgive me and know I will try to never do it again."

Carole reached up and caressed Kurt's cheek. "I know you're sorry. I also know if you feel overwhelmed in the future, you will come talk to us and if you need to talk about your mom, you can talk to your dad or me. We're here for you Kurt."

"I just didn't want you to feel bad if I did talk about here," Kurt said.

"You don't need to hide her away," Carole said. "She gave you life and loved your father dearly. I hope I can do her justice as I watch you pursue your dreams and head off to college."

"I think Mom would've approved of you if she needed someone to look after Dad and I," Kurt said.

Tears welled in Carole's eyes. "I feel honored that I get to be a part of both of your lives."

Kurt leaned over and hugged Carole. "I love you, Carole."

"I love you too, Kurt," Carole said.

In that hug, Kurt knew that things would be all right. He was certain that in time, he would be able to talk about his mother more freely with everyone he cared deeply about. He would never forget her, because everyone would help him remember.

Kurt leaned back and wiped his eyes. He looked at his dad and then back to Carole. "What game are we playing tonight?"

Carole and Burt exchanged a smile knowing they would be all right.

The End


End file.
